


哥，想和你接吻（🚗部分）

by WINNER4444



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINNER4444/pseuds/WINNER4444
Summary: 豆勋，练习室激情
Relationships: Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino





	哥，想和你接吻（🚗部分）

豆看得青筋暴起，忍不住一手将他哥翻过去。没想到往日在粉丝眼里健壮有力的他哥，此时柔软而慵懒，只一下便被整个翻过去，结实的、线条好看的背和臀完全暴露在他身下，随急促的呼吸一起一伏，晃得smh发晕。

“这是梦吗”，他来不及想这个时间合不合适，这个练习室等下会不会有人走进来，只知道机会一旦失去下次美梦成真便不知何年何月，于是拿起那一片总是冒险放在裤子口袋里的润滑液，用嘴撕开包装，用力在手上揉几下，让液体充分流走到手指上，便一把扔开包装纸，像是朝圣一般，将手小心翼翼得靠到了他哥的穴口。“嘶”勋嘴里倒吸了一口气，似乎是有点紧张，被smh碰得收缩了一下。smh坏笑着，压下身来，紧紧贴着勋的背，嘴唇轻轻扫过勋的薄唇，又往下黏糊糊地亲他的脖子，一边安抚一边用只有两人能听到的音量说“我会很温柔的”，说着便将自己的一根手指送了进去。尽管润滑液减轻了进去的阻力，李勋还是感受到了难以忽视的疼痛，他咬牙忍了一会，又把嘴微微张开试图用呼吸平定痛苦，最后闭着眼睛无力地笑了起来“没想到我李勋也有这一天”，这样的他在smh眼里简直性感至极，他带着一丝调戏和侵略的意味，没等他哥反应过来，又送入了第二根手指，再然后是第三根。李勋痛得紧闭着眼发出了含混不清的声音“唔……旻浩呀……嘶……啊”，一滴汗珠从他头发里冒出，又从饱满光洁的额头滑下，滑过李勋紧皱的眉头，又顺着鼻子滴到了地上。smh看着他哥这副模样心疼了起来，放慢了手指在穴里探索的速度，可是那被紧紧包裹的感觉又让他头昏脑涨，光是用手探索、征服他哥，都让他感受到了难以名状的快乐。他在这情欲带来的快乐和因为爱而生出的心疼之间徘徊，进退两难，不知道还该不该继续。

李勋感受到了他的迟疑，“怎么了？”

Smh为难地看着他，用另一只手为他哥擦去额头上的汗水，心疼地说“哥你嘴唇发白…我怕”

“我不怕”李勋气若游丝，语气却很坚决，“再不进来时机就不对了”

时机，smh仿佛被戳中了痛点，他也不知道这是不是占有他哥的好时机，万一他哥只是一时顺从弟弟的胡闹，就像这么多年以来，一直对他玩乐的纵容，而不是smh想要的，像接纳情人一样接纳他，怎么办？他有些泄气，他并不想要一时的纵容，他想要永远，他想要从练习生开始就背着他长大的昇勋哥只看着他一个人笑，而不是姜昇润，也不是金秦禹。

“只有现在时机才是对的吗？如果哥太痛了我们可以缓一缓等下一次，如果……我们还有下一次的话……”最后这句话他说完便闭上了眼睛，心跳过速，头缠在李勋的肩膀上，紧张地等待一个回答。

李勋沉默着扭动了一会，仿佛在适应体内弟弟手指进退扩张的感觉，听到弟弟这样的话语，敏感如他一下子便明白了弟弟的心思。

“我觉得我对你太好了”他作出了回应。

这是什么意思？smh一时对他的回答摸不着头脑，手上的动作也停了下来，似是而非的话语不知是邀请还是拒绝，他紧张地等待下一句话。

“……我光是想象你在我身上快乐得叫出声，我就已经开始期待下一次”

李勋说这句话音量不大，但在smh听来简直如雷贯耳，大脑中被压得过紧的的阀门瞬间便被快乐的汪洋冲破，他狂热地去亲、舔哥哥的耳朵，嘴里“哥、哥”地叫着 ，右手小心从哥哥身体里退出来以后，迫不及待地解开了自己的裤子，在哥哥的门口周游了几下适应，便摸索着，挺了进去，哥哥的身体马上接纳了他，就像他期望的，接纳一个真正的情人而不是玩闹的兄弟一样，紧紧地包裹住了他，让他浑身酥麻如电流涌动。“是我日思夜想的他的身体啊”他这么想着，愈发着迷，不断地往前突进，并走到了尽头，走到尽头的撞击将快感顺着他的器官顶点传至他的全身，他的大脑不能幸免，他嘴角难以抑制地上扬着，低音炮低沉地呻吟了一声。

被贯穿的李勋又倒吸了一大口气，但来自尽头smh对他敏感区的摩擦让他发出的声音变得和刚才有所不同，他音调渐渐上扬起来，变得细碎又急促，夹杂着细密的小口喘气声，一开始还有哥哥身份加持发出的磁性男声此时逐渐变成了略带娇气的奶音，听得smh耳朵血管暴涨，身下也是，愈发膨胀的体积和哥哥的身体咬合紧密地如同再不可能分开，此时的摩擦给两个人带来的都是极大地愉悦感，每一下滑动都如同在生成巨大的电流，嘶啦啦地从两人脚趾传到交缠的腿，到起伏紧贴的背部和胸脯，到十指相扣的手，到靠在一起的头。他们之间的炙热的空气仿佛刚从一个人的嘴里释放出来，便马上又被另一个人喊进嘴里，无数炙热地空气被他们这样交换着，仿佛整个练习室的空气都被加热，最后练习室也因此而融化。

也确实是这样的，此时他们眼里除了对方，其他万物都在融化，那些不愉快的日子，不理想的环境，不自由的世俗规则，统统都在融化，仿佛不仅是为了愉悦而做这一切，哪怕下一刻就有人推门进来，他们也会紧紧相拥告诉对方，他们是正当的，他们的爱是无可忽视又坚不可摧的。

“旻浩，旻浩呀……”“昇勋哥，昇勋，我爱你……”他们一边和对方上下交融着，一边念念有词地说着对方的名字，粗沉的喘息声和带奶音的叫声也和双方交缠的身体一样交缠着。smh把与李勋十指相扣的左手抽出来，抚过李勋浓密乌黑的头发，抚到他细长的眼睛上，抚过他小小地鼻头，感受他在自己手上放肆地喷出的湿热气体，又把手移到他嘴边，带了一点力度，把他哥的脸别到与自己的脸这边来，让他们的嘴唇靠更近一些，他看着他哥，哥哥的眼睛早已因为不断冲涌的快感而潮湿，眼里带着似雾天野草般延绵不绝的情欲，也正看着他，目光又渐渐下移，移到smh的嘴唇上，便主动靠了过去，两个人的唇齿又交缠在了一起。唇齿交缠在他们的大脑的快感长城中点燃了新的烽火台，又一路沿着身体烧下去，和他们身下交合的部位汇合，他们感觉到下身紧紧相拥的地方越来越热，快感越来越强，不自觉地smh加快了他进出的速度和深度，仿佛每一下都有新的快感在增添，于是他便更加用力，听着身下哥哥越来越难以抑制的带着对极乐渴求的叫声，他仿佛也被投身火海，这一切他早已在梦中体验过，却又比梦中的体验要令他燥热一万倍，身下是真实的李昇勋，是他真实的肌肤，真实的火热体温和真实的纵情呻吟，这一切的一切都不断刺激着他，直到最终冲破他的界限——快感铺天漫地地涌来，将他们二人淹没，仿佛两人相拥而观看一场盛大的烟花演出，美得他们张大了嘴，发出了惊叹的叫声，止不住地颤抖。

这之中smh更快回过神来，他喘着气睁开了眼睛，看着他的哥哥，细长的眼睁开了一条缝，眼神在空中飘着，小小的脸蛋上染上了暧昧的潮红，嘴唇也因为刚刚他的啃咬而泛着水光，正微张着发出虚弱的余韵未消的喘息，嘴角因为感到满足而上扬着，看起来可爱极了，宋旻浩忍不住俯下身去亲了亲那个嘴角，便抱着对方，重新握住了他哥的手，哥哥的手热热的，因为没有力气而软软地垂着。  
“好像下下次也可以期待一下了”宋旻浩调笑道。

李昇勋没说话，只是抬起了他饱满的苹果肌甜甜地笑着，眼睛眯成一条好看的弯弯的线，刚刚没有力气的手此时紧紧地，也回握住了他最爱的弟弟的手，并且使它们重新十指紧扣起来。


End file.
